Cake
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: Yuki is faced with a challenge. YukixKyo.


**Pfffft, I don't even know XD**

**Pairing: YukixKyo, don't like don't read  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Cursing.  
Disclaimer: I don't want it, believe me. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

At first Yuki's mind went completely blank. Then his vision started flashing red with big yellow letters blinking _DANGER _over and over again.

Really this would be the last time he ever even attempted at doing something somewhat… erm, romantic if you will. At least not with this guy again. No definitely not, it just caused his blood pressure to go up, or in this case, cause panic and chaos to release itself in the inner depths of his mind.

It had been two years today. Two whole years.

…

Two whole fucking years.

The occasion stood out to Yuki who, even though he cursed himself for it, kept track of this day. He thought about doing something a year ago that day as well but they had gotten into a fight, and by the time they had made up (or out, if you want to be specific), the date had already staled in the rat's mind. So he brushed the date under the rug in hopes that the weight of it would slip away.

But not this year. No. This year he would face it like a man. This year he wouldn't be scared off by numbers. Nope. Two years wasn't that big of a deal. Twenty-four months wasn't that big of a deal. Nor was seven hundred and thirty days.

Yuki had to collect himself by bracing the brick wall in front of the bakery and taking a few deep frazzled breaths before heading inside.

Chocolate cake.

Simple, rich, and the most plainly decorated of all. He would be teased, mocked, insulted, laughed at, but at least in the end the slice would be devoured. He knew for a fact if he had gotten him anything that even resembled that of anything pink or girly, it would be immediately thrown into the trashcan. The silver-haired man almost wanted to lay some yakiniku on the sweet pastry, or maybe even some leeks just to spite his boyfriend for making him feel so… so… gay.

Yuki wanted to put his head through a wall for how ridiculous his thoughts were becoming. It wasn't kissing Kyo, feeling Kyo, making love to bastard Kyo that made him feel homosexual. It was buying the damn piece of cake.

Never had Yuki felt like kicking a small woodland creature more.

And yet here he was, sitting on the floor of his lover's room, panicking for his life at the strange reaction the anniversary had brought out of his orange haired cat.

Kyo had accepted the piece with a small, barely whispered, 'thank you.' Looked at the piece in utter shock for a moment, carefully opened the box and thoughtfully took small bites out of the dark brown chocolate cake, and then…

Something dripped.

From his eyes.

It was water.

Holy _shit_, it was water.

"W-what! What's wrong?" Yuki had said crawling quickly over to where Kyo was sitting on the floor looking perplexed by his own tears.

"I—DAMMIT DON'T LOOK."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_Danger. Danger. DANGER. DANGER. _

"THE FUCK IF I KNOW!" Kyo said rigorously trying to rub at his tears.

This didn't make sense. They had been together for seventeen thousand five hundred and twenty seven hours and not _once _had he cried.

And Yuki had been waiting for him to cry too! When he talked about his mother, when he told him about his past, when they discussed his confinement when it was a threat, when they talked about Kazuma, or _anything _related to the Sohmas or the Zodiac.

But this was fucking _cake_.

Yuki didn't know how to react; he didn't know how to deal with it.

He. Did. Not. Know. What. To. Do.

So they sat there for a moment, Kyo rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hand, being careful not to let his cake spill from his lap, looking more frustrated by the second with this strange downpour of emotions while Yuki kneeled beside him, his hands trying to figure out whether to pull him into a hug, punch him, or, even out of desperation, do some sort of strange flailing motions to distract him from… whatever _this _was.

Yuki decided to go for the medium of these (?) and pulled the poor unsuspecting feline into a fervent kiss, hoping the new activity would cause his eyes to close and his tears to slow. Yuki's hands shook ever so slightly as they grabbed onto Kyo's shirt, and his lips rolled over Kyo's rougher ones in panicked friction. But when Yuki pulled away for a spilt second, barely half an inch away, to open his mouth and let his tongue slip out to lick Kyo's bottom lip, he heard a sob, and suddenly felt more tears spill onto his bare forearms.

Yuki pulled back further and looked into Kyo's eyes.

"DAMMIT I SAID DON'T LOOK!" And suddenly Kyo's palm was pushing his face away so that he landed awkwardly on his back, his knees still bent in front of Kyo.

"Well then why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did I do something? The hell is wrong?"

"I-! You-! Fuck! It's too damn embarrassing just don't look!" Yuki did the opposite and pinned him with a look that quite clearly expressed how the inside of his brain was slowly frazzling and imploding with each tear that dripped from Kyo's ruby eyes, even harder now, after their fevered kiss. Kyo blushed and looked away.

"It's just… dammit—I'm, you just… fuck, I'm just really happy."

"…Then why are you crying?"

"I told you I don't fucking know they just… started coming out!"

"Don't people usually smile when they're happy?"

"This isn't a usual situation!"

"Well then put them back!" Yuki said taking his sleeve and wiping away the tears that fell from his face.

"I'M TRYING." Kyo said desperately letting his hands clench into fists. "It's your fault buying me a damn cake! I didn't even know today was our—our…"

"Anniversary…?" Yuki looked away but still tried to dry Kyo's tears with his sleeve.

"Yeah. That."

"…Well I'm not the one crying over a piece of cake."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kyo yelled, his frustration apparent through his now scratchy voice. "It just… hit me hard that was all. That this… it's been two years." Kyo's head was bowed and his voice was soft enough to be effected by the slight hiccups that sneaked their way into his speech.

"And… that made you happy?" Yuki asked, hopeful and scared. Hopeful that maybe, even though he was the one keeping track of the days, Kyo was the one getting lost in them. That maybe this wasn't as one-sided as he sometimes thought it to be. That perhaps… two years wasn't quite long enough.

And scared that maybe even these silly explanations were all in his head.

"Yeah… you goddamn fucking rat. That makes me happy."

It took a few moments for Yuki's face to finally dissolve back to its composed features, and his fingers to stop shaking. But his heart beat, it sped up deliciously, forming butterflies and tidal waves to course through his blood.

And of their own accord, Yuki's pale arms wrapped around Kyo and pulled him into a tight embrace. And when Yuki felt Kyo's tears fall onto his arms, his legs, and his feet, he would hold him tighter and tighter.

"It makes me happy too." It was a whisper, and he wondered if Kyo had heard him. He figured he did because the cat's arms soon shot out and wrapped themselves around Yuki as well.

And for that moment and many more to come everything was completely calm and content.

…But really, it was the last time Yuki did anything like this again.


End file.
